Bob Ainsworth Visits IAF Station
"As I stand here, this morning, I look on at the aircrafts and servicemen. What a fine set of men. With a fleet like this, we are most certainly going to win this war. It's a great reflection on all of you and your fellow servicemen. Rest assure, this government is fully behind you. Since I took office as Secretary for National Service, production of aircraft has nearly tripled from pre-war levels. The size of the Air Force has quadrupled. The budget and spending of the Force has doubled. Yet the effectiveness, dedication and work of the Force has been unwavering and it never ceases to amaze me. You are a fighting force, sent by the Four to protect, defend and preserve the Falleentium people. From scrapping the skies to dusting the desert, you are everywhere, doing everything. Though I come today on a more somber tone and a mood which some of you may find hard to digest and when I first heard it from the Chancellor I had a tingle in my heart and throat - yet it is absolutely necessary. As you all know, our ground troops were cowardly attacked by a force of pure and utter evil: a nuclear bomb. A bomb of such devastation, battalions and armies of men have been wiped out. The Red Federations are cowards and yes, we will bring the fight to them! A few days back, the Chancellor proclaimed: ' Our duty as a free nation is to guarantee the safety of our citizens, to spare the common man from the horrors of nuclear Armageddon. The only feasible way to do this is to guarantee that Falleentium has it's own nuclear deterrent with which it can force our foes to rethink any notion of such a grievous attack on innocent people.' I must tell you know, it will be upon you and fellow servicemen to support the development, deployment and securing of such a bomb, if we are to develop one. What is important is that we construct a much larger and stronger bomb of bigger devastation than the Red Federation's. That is how a deterrent works and is how we will prevent such an attack in the future. It is a task I promise you will prevent wars in the future and in doing such will prevent needless deaths. So I come here today to ask for your support, your hope and your acknowledgement. You are the only ones who know war; a war none of us will have to fight - you, and you alone. People may claim to know the horrors of war, yet in reality, those pro claimers know little to nothing. I am asking YOU to think big, think love, think peace. I owe you that much. I have myself full confidence in your ability and skill, which has been tried and tested and has fought back at every corner of every stone. Let's keep up the fight; let's win this war and let's build a deterrent to ensure decades and generations of peace." Category:The Imperial Constitution